


Tomorrow

by eevaa_fanwriter



Series: Nothing good happens after 2AM [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter
Summary: One-shot 4/4 della serie "Nothing good happens after 2AM".•«Credo di poter parlare a nome di entrambi nel dire che siamo molto dispiaciuti, professoressa» parlò Harry allentandosi la cravatta con un dito, colto da un'improvvisa sudorazione fredda. Draco lo fulminò con lo sguardo per aver osato parlare anche a nome suo, ma rivolse un sorriso mesto alla McGranitt in segno di pace.•Ventidue anni dopo la fine della Seconda Guerra Magica, per i due storici rivali si presenta un'improvvisa ed imprevista occasione di trovarsi di nuovo, entrambi, di fronte all'ufficio del preside ad Hogwarts. E, tutto d'un tratto, sembra che il tempo non sia mai passato.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Nothing good happens after 2AM [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796665
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

NOTHING GOOD HAPPENS AFTER 2AM [4/4]

****  
  
_TOMORROW_  


  
  
  
Impazienza. L'impazienza regnava sovrana al terminare di quel lungo e grigio corridoio.  
Draco Malfoy, con le braccia incrociate ed il peso spostato sulla gamba destra, picchiettò nervosamente il piede sul pavimento in pietra. Osservò inquieto per l'ennesima volta l'orologio da polso, poi sbuffò.  
Le ventuno e quindici minuti.  
Al suono di passi svelti e ben noti dietro di sé, Malfoy dovette trattenersi dal guardarsi alle spalle. Indossò uno dei suoi più impeccabili sguardi indifferenti e contemplò con scarso interesse la statua del gargoyle che si ergeva di fronte a lui.  
Un uomo tutto trafelato lo raggiunse con il fiatone ed il mantello ancora sporco di Polvere Volante. Egli gli rivolse uno sguardo truce, poi si sistemò gli occhiali tondi sul naso come per darsi un minimo di contegno. Era in ritardo, e questo era decisamente ovvio.  
«Non perdi le abitudini, Potter».  
  
Harry lo squadrò con uno sbuffo, pettinandosi alla bell'è meglio con le dita tanto per darsi un'aria decente. Con scarsi, scarsissimi risultati.  
«Ero nel bel mezzo di un caso importante» rispose secco. Da quando era stato promosso a Capo degli Auror, sembrava che i maghi oscuri avessero deciso di moltiplicarsi.  
«Ed io ero di turno in Reparto Lesioni da Incantesimi» ribatté Malfoy slacciando il cappotto quanto bastasse per far intravedere il camice da Guaritore. Essere primario comportava parecchie responsabilità ma, a quanto pareva, la sua ex moglie Astoria non aveva trovato neanche un minuto di tempo per recarsi alla scuola di suo figlio dopo un richiamo disciplinare.  
Harry fece per controbattere qualcosa ma, prima che potesse anche solo aprire la bocca, l'enorme gargoyle si elevò lasciando spazio ai gradini che conducevano all'ufficio del preside.  
Indecisi su chi dei due dovesse avanzare per primo, si ritrovarono a muoversi in contemporanea e maledirsi per averlo fatto.  
  
Quando giunsero in cima alle scale, la preside li stava attendendo con le braccia conserte, in piedi dietro la scrivania.  
Ai lati, entrambi con le teste chine, Scorpius e Albus restituirono loro occhiate dispiaciute.  
Draco assottigliò lo sguardo in direzione del figlio, salutando poi la preside McGranitt con una riverenza del capo. In soli due anni e mezzo di scuola, Scorpius aveva battuto il record dei reclami che aveva avuto lui in sette anni. E lo aveva fatto con il suo amichetto del cuore che, per uno strano scherzo del destino, era nientepopodimeno che il secondogenito di Harry Potter, il suo rivale scolastico.  
Anche il giovane Albus abbassò lo sguardo, intimidito da quello gelido del padre.  
  
«Buonasera signor Potter, signor Malfoy. È davvero increscioso che io vi debba disturbare nei vostri impegni lavorativi, ma questa volta si è raggiunto un limite. Il terzo richiamo in un mese! Come già anticipato nella lettera, i ragazzi stasera sono stati pescati da Gazza, durante l'ora di cena, nella Foresta Proibita, intenti a discutere allegramente con i Centauri» spiegò con le labbra strette la professoressa McGrannit, dispiegando uno dei suoi sguardi più taglienti nei confronti di entrambi. «E, come ricorderete bene, la Foresta Proibita si chiama in questo modo per un motivo!»  
Harry e Draco arrossirono violentemente. Malfoy, il quale era sempre stato famoso per la sua impeccabile faccia di bronzo, faticò davvero a tenere gli occhi puntati su quelli gelidi della vecchia insegnante la quale, indubbiamente, stava lanciando appuntite frecciatine verso i loro trascorsi scolastici.  
«Credo di poter parlare a nome di entrambi nel dire che siamo molto dispiaciuti, professoressa» parlò Harry allentandosi la cravatta con un dito, colto da un'improvvisa sudorazione fredda. Draco lo fulminò per aver osato parlare anche a nome suo, ma rivolse un sorriso mesto alla McGranitt, in segno di pace.  
  
«Naturalmente ci sarebbero i presupposti per un'espulsione, ma sarebbe un vero peccato privare la scuola di due studenti accademicamente brillanti. Vi metto ordunque di fronte ad una scelta: il castigo consiste nel trascorrere le intere vacanze di Natale a rendere servizio alla scuola con lavori utili, oppure una sospensione di un mese a partire da oggi che potrebbe, però, compromettere l'anno scolastico».  
Draco strinse i pugni, supplicando il proprio autocontrollo di non vacillare.  
«Mi sembrano soluzioni ragionevoli» soffiò quest'ultimo, venendo però interrotto dalla voce acuta di suo figlio.  
«Papà, mi-»  
«Stai perdendo una buona occasione per tacere, Scorpius» lo zittì Draco con tanto di occhiata glaciale, rivolgendosi poi di nuovo alla preside con tono più calmo. «Con rammarico direi che la soluzione di trascorrere le vacanze lontano da casa mi sembra la meno compromettente».  
Scorpius abbassò di nuovo il capo, lanciando poi uno sguardo preoccupato al suo amico Albus.  
La preside, invece, annuì lentamente volgendo poi i grandi occhi tondi in direzione di Harry.  
  
«Signor Potter?»  
«Mi trovo anche io d'accordo con il signor Malfoy» annunciò Harry, mordendosi il labbro.  
«Papà, ma dovevamo andare a New York!» si lamentò Albus in tono di supplica.  
«Preferisci perdere l'anno scolastico?» sibilò Harry, rosso in volto.  
Ovvio che gli dispiacesse che Albus non avrebbe potuto partecipare alla vacanza insieme ai suoi fratelli ma, diamine, le regole della scuola erano sempre state fin troppo chiare. Ed evidentemente suo figlio non era sufficientemente scaltro per eluderle.  
«...no» soffiò Albus, lottando per non lasciarsi prendere dalla tristezza.  
«E allora la prossima volta pensaci due volte prima di combinare questi pasticci».  
  
«Dunque il castigo è deciso. Potter, Malfoy, potete tornare nel vostro dormitorio» annunciò la professoressa, rivolgendosi ai due studenti. «Per via _diretta_!» puntualizzò.  
Harry e Draco, i quali per un secondo si ritrovarono catapultati indietro di venticinque anni, osservarono i propri figli avvicinarsi a loro con aria truce.  
«Mi dispiace, papà» mormorò Albus, con la coda tra le gambe.  
«Anche a me, papà» aggiunse Scorpius rivolgendosi a suo padre, senza però guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Scriverai immediatamente una lettera di scuse a tua madre per informarla che non passerai con lei le vacanze. Che ti serva da lezione» si limitò a dire Draco, tentando il più possibile di tenere il polso fermo e lo sguardo gelido. Non gli era mai piaciuto comportarsi come Lucius con suo figlio, ma in quel caso era strettamente necessario per impartire un po' di educazione.  
«Vale anche per te, Albus» aggiunse Harry.  
Poi, entrambi con i musi lunghi e l'espressione funerea, i ragazzi si allontanarono dall'ufficio della preside.  
  
  
«Mi rincresce davvero, professoressa» si apprestò a dire Draco non appena i due giovani Serpeverde se ne furono andati.  
«Anche a me. Non so proprio da chi abbia preso questa tendenza alla sovversione delle regole!» si accodò Harry, mostrando poi un sorrisetto misto tra il dispiaciuto ed il divertito.  
Dracò sbuffò, degnandolo poi della più sarcastica delle occhiatacce. «Ah no?»  
La professoressa McGranitt si sedette sulla poltrona rossa, appoggiandosi con i gomiti alla scrivania e massaggiandosi le tempie con gli occhi chiusi.  
Sembrava stremata e, non che fosse mai stata di primo pelo, ma in quegli anni sembrava invecchiata più del dovuto. I capelli, una volta di un castano grigiastro, erano oramai completamente bianchi. Esattamente come quelli di Silente che, dall'alto del suo dipinto, li osservava con occhi tiepidi e divertiti.  
«Dopo venticinque anni non mi sarei mai immaginata di dover ancora avere a che fare con Potter e Malfoy da mettere in punizione! Con la sottile differenza che ora Potter e Malfoy sono in alleanza, e non devo metterli in castigo perché si azzuffano nei corridoi».  
Harry soffocò una risata nel naso, portandosi il dorso della mano sulle labbra per nascondere un sorriso identico a quello di Silente.  
«Lo trova divertente, Potter?» domandò la preside, fulminandolo. In quel momento parve che il tempo non fosse mai passato.  
«Già, lo trovi divertente, Potter?» rincarò Malfoy incrociando le braccia al petto. In realtà anche per lui era assolutamente esilarante, ma non era decisamente il caso di dare modo alla McGranitt di redarguirli di nuovo. Dopo tutti quegli anni, per giunta.  
«A dire il vero sì, lo trovo buffo» disse Harry candidamente. «Voi no?»  
Draco strinse le labbra, ed un paio di fossette apparvero ai lati delle sue guance scavate. Dovette trattenersi per non sorridere beffardo. E, per un breve istante, anche Minerva parve un poco divertita dalla situazione ma, ovviamente, dovette mantenere una parvenza autoritaria.  
«Sono troppo vecchia per queste cose!» sospirò. «Ora Potter, Malfoy... potete tornare anche voi alle vostre dimore».  
«Per via _diretta_?» domandò Draco, ed Harry quasi soffocò per trattenere una risata.  
La McGranitt li guardò sparire dai gradini mettendosi le mani nei capelli.  
«Oh, Albus. Mi sembra di essere tornata nel 1992» soffiò l'anziana donna rivolgendo gli occhi lucidi al quadro del vecchio preside di Hogwarts.  
Egli montò un sorriso estasiato, contemplandola dagli occhiali a mezzaluna con gli occhi celesti.  
«Non è meraviglioso, Minerva? Sembri quasi ringiovanita!»  
  


⸙

  
  
«Le verrà un colpo, prima o poi».  
Harry scese i gradini ancora con il sorriso sulle labbra e Draco, appena davanti a lui, scosse la testa con un certo disappunto.  
«Verrà anche a me, se tuo figlio non la smette di tediare il mio!»  
L'Auror si arrestò di scatto per qualche secondo, riprendendo poi a camminare con un'espressione allibita.  
«Co... cosa?! Spero che tu stia scherzando!»  
«Scorpius è sempre stato un bambino obbediente e rispettoso delle regole».  
«Eppure non mi pare che sia stato smistato in Tassorosso...»  
Draco fece per rispondere, ma ciò che uscì dalle sue labbra fu solo un grugnito.  
  
Camminarono velocemente uno di fianco all'altro, fino a raggiungere il cortile principale che conduceva al grande cancello d'uscita. Faceva freddo, un dicembre secco e pungente come uno spillo.  
«Allora, New York, eh?» domandò ad un tratto Draco, con il volto basso ed una punta di sdegno nella voce.  
Harry interruppe la sua camminata sotto al portico, costringendo anche il suo interlocutore ad arrestarsi.  
«Abbiamo deciso di andarci tutti insieme...»  
Draco, a quelle parole, sorrise sarcastico e scrollò le spalle. Nei suoi occhi c'era un bagliore che Harry ben conosceva.  
«Vi divertite ancora a fare la bella famigliola felice, vedo!» sibilò il Guaritore, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
  
Harry piegò la testa di lato, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Sapeva bene dove Malfoy stesse andando a parare. Lui e Ginny avevano divorziato quattro anni prima ma, naturalmente, per il bene dei figli e per il quieto vivere della stampa non avevano mai fatto pesare troppo la cosa.  
«Draco...»  
« _Malfoy_ , prego» lo corresse quest'ultimo con una freddezza disarmante. «Mi sorseggerò un vecchio Odgen per godermi meglio il bell'articolo in prima pagina sul Profeta: _la famiglia più amata del Mondo Magico di nuovo insieme!_ »  
Draco disegnò con le mani un titolo di fronte a sé, sorridendo nel modo più maligno e schifato che poté. Harry soffiò aria calda dalle narici, creando uno sbuffo di fumo bianco.  
  
«Vuoi davvero dare la colpa a me?» domandò Harry allargando le braccia, non comprendendo quale diamine fosse il problema di quell'uomo. Anzi, a dirla tutta lo sapeva bene quale fosse, ma voleva sperare che avesse almeno il buon senso di non farglielo pesare.  
«Nessuna colpa, Potter!»  
Draco scosse il capo, volgendolo poi in direzione del cortile buio. Ma Harry, naturalmente, gli si piazzò di fronte con un'inconfondibile faccia da sfida.  
«Ah no? E come mai questo tono risentito? Mi pare che fossimo rimasti d'accordo di rimanere amici come prima!»  
Malfoy arricciò il naso, trasformando la propria espressione beffarda in un ghigno malevolo.  
«Mi sono perso qualcosa... quand'è che siamo stati _amici_?»  
  
Harry sbottò, prendendosi la testa con le mani. Per tre anni aveva avuto a che fare con i repentini sbalzi d'umore di quel damerino dai capelli platinati, e per tre anni aveva tentato in tutti i modi di contenerli. Ma, evidentemente, niente era andato come sperato.  
«Sei impossibile, Malfoy!»  
«Eppure non mi hai mai disdegnato troppo, vero?» lo provocò lui, alzando le sopracciglia con una malizia che gli era sempre appartenuta.  
«E non lo farò mai. Non sono io quello che ha voluto chiudere!» disse Harry, piccato ed esasperato.  
Non si vedevano da due mesi, oramai, ma era evidente che di conti in sospeso ce ne fossero a iosa.  
«Chiudere? Potter, non c'era nulla di aperto e non ci sarà mai».  
Harry strinse le labbra al suono della risata sarcastica di Malfoy. Odiava quel suo modo di negare l'evidenza, di sporgere gli aculei quando si sentiva minacciato. Lo conosceva fin troppo bene.  
L'aveva conosciuto ancor meglio il primo settembre di tre anni prima, quando si erano incontrati ad Hogsmeade ed avevano trascorso una delle serate più piacevoli delle loro vite, inaspettatamente.[1]  
«Ah no? Tre anni passati a rotolarci tra le lenzuola non erano niente?»  
  
Draco impallidì, sgranò gli occhi e si guardò intorno con la stessa espressione di quando Moody l'aveva trasformato in un furetto.  
«Abbassa quella cazzo di voce petulante! Sono stati incontri occasionali, nulla più».  
«Oh già, vero. Hai paura che ci sentano persino i fantasmi! Pur di tenere nascosta la nostra relazione avresti mozzato la lingua a qualcuno!»  
Harry era paonazzo. Era ingiusto, molto ingiusto che Draco sminuisse tutto in quel modo. Tuttalpiù che, l'Auror ne era convinto, non era per mancanza di voglia che quella dannata serpe avesse deciso di allontanarsi. Per l'ennesima volta.  
«Mozzerò la _tua_ di lingua, se non la smetti di urlare!» sibilò Draco, avvertendo le mani prudergli dalla rabbia.  
  
Quello, per Harry, fu decisamente troppo. Troppo da sopportare per quella sera. Due mesi prima non gli aveva dato occasione di chiarirsi per davvero, ma era giunto il momento di cantargliene quattro e dichiarare ciò che pensava per davvero.  
«Pensavo che dopo tutti questi anni avessi trovato un po' più di coraggio. Ma sei sempre lo stesso codardo di venticinque anni fa».  
Draco sgranò gli occhi, esterrefatto. Non poteva credere che l'avesse detto veramente. Si avvicinò di un passo, arpionandolo con le mani e facendolo sbattere con la schiena contro una delle colonne del porticato.  
«Fottiti, Potter!» gli soffiò addosso, con lo sguardo pericoloso ed un'insana voglia di mettergli le mani al collo.  
«Perché non ci pensi tu, eh? Ah, già, perché preferisci mollare tutto e scappare piuttosto che affrontare le conseguenze delle tue azioni!»  
  
La goccia che fece traboccare il vaso fu esattamente quella. Draco non riuscì più a trattenere la sua mano, ed Harry rispose al suo pugno con altrettanti. Si ritrovarono ben presto a terra a darsele di santa ragione, di nuovo, sotto quel portico spettatore delle loro passate azzuffate. Si rotolarono sul pavimento freddo, colpendosi e percuotendosi come nel fiore degli anni. Fino a che uno strillo giunse alle loro orecchie.  
«POTTER! MALFOY!»  
Minerva McGranitt, giunta di corsa nella loro direzione, li fissava incredula come se avesse appena visto la resurrezione di Voldemort in persona. I capelli spettinati che spuntavano dalla crocchia, gli occhi sgranati fuori dalle orbite ed il colorito più pallido di un fantasma.  
Draco ed Harry si lanciarono un'occhiata spaventata, mollando poi la presa l'uno dall'altro con un gesto secco.  
«IO MI AUGURO CHE STIATE SCHERZANDO!» berciò la donna, sull'orlo di uno svenimento.  
Per l'ennesima volta, l'avevano combinata davvero grossa.  
  


⸙

  
  
Di rileggere la stessa pagina di un libro per tre volte senza capirci niente, non gli capitava più dai tempi di Erbologia. Draco, esasperato, lanciò uno sbuffo e si massaggiò gli occhi stanchi con le dita. Quella sera, non ne voleva proprio sapere di prendere sonno.  
Nonostante tutti gli incantesimi di guarigione che si era auto-inflitto, poteva ancora sentire il dolore delle nocche di Potter sulla propria mandibola.  
Scosse la testa, più che intento a voler dimenticare quella spiacevole serata. La McGranitt li aveva già fin troppo redarguiti e fatti sentire tremendamente stupidi, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di ricordarlo nuovamente a se stesso.  
Era stato ridicolo, oltraggioso.  
  
Il campanello risuonò ancor prima che Draco potesse sbuffare e darsi dell'imbecille per l'ennesima volta. Scese le scale a due a due, già ben consapevole di chi potesse esserci dietro alla porta.  
E chi poteva essere, a quell'ora della notte, se non l'altro imbecille?  
Malfoy aprì, soffiando stancamente ancor prima di poter guardare negli occhi il suo malvoluto ospite.  
«Cosa vuoi, ancora?»  
Harry, stretto nelle proprie spalle e con le mani nelle tasche del cappotto nero, lo fissò da sotto un ciuffo di capelli ribelli.  
«Mi dispiace... ho esagerato» soffiò finalmente, dopo parecchi secondi di silenzio.  
Draco alzò gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso amaro. Un sopracciglio alzato nella sua migliore espressione sarcastica, ma lo sguardo triste di chi ha appena realizzato di non essere totalmente dalla parte della ragione.  
Se c'era una cosa che Malfoy aveva imparato negli anni, era quella di riuscire ad ammettere a fatica il torto. Molta, molta fatica.  
«... _mh_ , anche io non avrei dovuto intromettermi negli affari tuoi» grugnì abbassando lo sguardo, appoggiandosi con una spalla allo stipite del portoncino verde scuro della sua nuova casa nel Surrey.  
  
Harry si scompigliò i capelli con una mano, mostrando involontariamente sul sopracciglio l'ombra di un taglio. Non era mai stato bravo con gli incantesimi di guarigione.  
Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo e, puntandogli poi la bacchetta contro, mormorò un lieve incanto ed il segno svanì. Harry sorrise in un sospiro.  
«Mi fai entrare?»  
«Harry...» sbuffò Draco, ammonendolo con uno sguardo però troppo stanco.  
«Draco, voglio solo fare due chiacchiere».  
«Sappiamo entrambi come andrà a finire».  
«E ti dispiacerebbe?»  
Harry lo guardò con i grandi occhi verdi stretti in uno sguardo eloquente, e Draco dovette desistere anch'egli dal non sorridere. Da non cedere.  
  
«È sempre così. Diciamo che è l'ultima volta, poi torni qua, ci rifiliamo un mare di puttanate e ci ritroviamo punto e a capo. Sono stufo...»  
«Non deve per forza essere così!» insistette Harry, avvicinandosi di un passo e provando a muovere una mano verso Draco il quale, però, la scansò con fin troppa gentilezza.  
«Oh, per favore! Non è fattibile, lo sai anche tu. Sì, è stato bello, ma non può continuare. Tu sei sempre in prima pagina sui giornali. E poi i nostri figli! Ti sei mai fermato a pensare alle conseguenze?»  
Harry si avvicinò di nuovo, affrontando il proprio rivale scolastico occhi negli occhi.  
«Eccome, ed io sono disposto ad affrontarle. La Guerra è finita da ventidue anni, Draco. Cos'hai da temere? Ti sei riscattato nella società».  
Draco sbuffò nuovamente, alzando lo sguardo per poter contemplare le nuvole grigie in cielo. Tutto, pur di non incrociare gli occhi di Harry. Perché, dannazione, quell'uomo sapeva essere sin troppo persuasivo.  
«Abbiamo già fatto questo discorso: io ho Scorpius, tu i ragazzi... come pensi che possano prendere una cosa del genere...»  
Ma, prima che Draco potesse continuare con l'ennesima sfilza di scuse per non iniziare una relazione seria e matura, Harry estrasse dalla tasca un foglietto tutto sgualcito e spiegazzato e glielo porse.  
Malfoy lo studiò sconcertato per un attimo, trovando nello sguardo di Harry il permesso di aprirlo e leggerne il contenuto.  
  
  
“ _Lo so, lo so, papà: ho fatto l'ennesima cavolata e non ho scusanti! Ma da qualcuno avrò pur preso, no? La tua fama ti precede, qui a scuola. E... beh, le cose non mi sembrano molto cambiate da allora: ti ho visto questa sera, in cortile, a litigare e picchiarti con il signor Malfoy._  
 _Io e Scorp eravamo sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità per recuperare alcune cose prima di andare a letto. Non ti arrabbiare! Cosa me l'hai dato a fare, se non posso usarlo?_  
 _Non volevamo origliare ma, beh, tanto sapevamo già tutto! E anche James. Cioè... oramai lo sappiamo tutti, insomma! Credevate di passare inosservati la scorsa estate? Forse dovrei restituirtelo, il Mantello, per quando vorrai intrufolarti nella stanza di qualcuno._  
 _Comunque mi dispiace davvero che abbiate litigato. Sia io che Scorpius speriamo che le cose si risolvano ma... sul serio, papà, era davvero il caso di picchiarvi ancora a scuola come due ragazzini? Alla preside le verrà un colpo! Ha una certa età. Duecento? Trecento anni? Oh, chissenefrega._  
 _Ad ogni modo, possiamo considerarci pari, adesso? Mi perdoni? Giuro che farò più giudizio. E, nel caso ci sia la necessità di infrangere qualche regola, starò più attento ed userò il Mantello.  
Però tu fai pace con il signor Malfoy, ok? Io e Scorp vogliamo passare di nuovo qualche settimana al mare insieme, la prossima estate. _  
_Al.”_  
  
  
Draco giurò di aver smesso di respirare per tutta la durata della lettura. E se ne accorse quando, per mancanza di ossigeno, si ritrovò costretto ad aggrapparsi alla maniglia del portoncino per non svenire.  
«Loro... sanno tutto?» soffiò, allibito.  
Harry rise del suo volto paonazzo, poi si intascò nuovamente la lettera.  
«Piccole serpi... a quanto pare sì. Sono molto più svegli di noi, credo».  
«Beh, di te sicuramente».  
Harry ridacchiò e scosse la testa. Per la prima volta, alzando lo sguardo, trovò quello di Draco meno cupo. Forse lo sguardo meno cupo degli ultimi mesi. C'era qualcosa di nuovo, in quegli occhi.  
Speranza, forse?  
«Draco... mi fai entrare, ora? Sono le due del mattino e beh, si gela...»  
  
Draco, dal canto suo, avvertì il proprio cuore esplodere. Le due del mattino, ma certo!  
«Non accade nulla di buono dopo le due del mattino» gli rammentò con un soffio, trovandoselo improvvisamente ed inesorabilmente vicino. Troppo vicino.  
«Eppure tutto ciò che ci è capitato di buono è sempre stato dopo le due del mattino!» puntualizzò Harry, sigillando le sue labbra con un bacio sfiorato.  
Draco scoprì – anche se non era una novità – che gli fosse mancato. Gli mancava tutte le volte che tentava di frapporre una distanza, tra loro.  
Gli mancava sempre, ma era troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo. Ed Harry aveva ragione, non era mai stato sufficientemente coraggioso per accettarlo.  
«Harry... ne sei sicuro?» soffiò contro le sue labbra, con il cuore che sembrava volergli bucare il petto. Ma diamine, era un Guaritore, sapeva che non fosse anatomicamente possibile.  
«Io sono sempre stato sicuro. E tu sei sicuro?»  
Draco sospirò, affranto.  
«Non sono coraggioso quanto te, lo sai».  
«Allora lascia che sia io a darti il coraggio sufficiente» propose Harry, ricco di entusiasmo e, per la prima volta dopo due mesi, di gioia.  
Draco, di tutta risposta, lo deliziò di un sorriso beffardo ed un ghigno degno del suo cognome.  
«Non hai mai smesso di essere un insopportabile Grifondoro».  
  


⸙

  
  
L'eccezione che conferma la regola, così potevano definirsi. Perché per loro, come per magia, dopo le due del mattino erano accaduti solo dei gran miracoli.  
La notte era ancora fonda e buia dietro le tende di quella villetta nel Surrey. Nel camino le ultime fiammelle si stavano addormentando, ma emanavano ancora tepore in tutta la camera da letto.  
Un abbraccio sigillava un patto silenzioso tra le coperte, ed Harry e Draco si ritrovarono a guardarsi per l'ennesima volta negli occhi. Quella volta, senza alcun velo, senza alcun debito.  
«Forse è arrivato il momento di perdonare tutti i nostri errori e di andare avanti, pensare al domani...» sussurrò Harry, stiracchiandosi dolcemente ed appoggiando la testa sulle cicatrici di Draco.  
«E come pensi che sarà il _domani_?» domandò quest'ultimo, immergendo il naso tra i capelli spettinati del suo rivale di una vita. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma adorava quei dannati capelli senza speranza.  
Harry sorrise, poi chiuse gli occhi. Quella notte, avrebbe dormito un sonno senza incubi.  
Tutti i pezzi della sua vita sembravano essere tornati al proprio posto.  
«Penso che... dovremo scoprirlo insieme».  
  


_Fine._  


* * *

[1] Se volete saperne di più di quella serata ad Hogsmeade e di com'è cominciata la relazione tra Draco ed Harry, leggete la terza one shot della serie: **Today**.

**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno cari e care! Ebbene sì, con questa os ricca di angst e, alla fine, anche di fluff, siamo proprio giunti alla conclusione della serie!  
> Che dite, vi è piaciuta come idea? Qual è la vostra preferita delle quattro os? :) la mia, probabilmente, è la prima, One Day. Sono amante del dramma, che ci volete fare.  
> Qui, invece, povera Minerva! Venticinque anni dopo rivive lo stesso incubo, robe da pazzi! 
> 
> Ragazzi e ragazze, come anticipato nella "puntata" precedente, non ho intenzione di lasciarvi a bocca asciutta quest'estate. Purtroppo, so che molti di voi non potranno andare in vacanza, e chi ci riuscirà starà sicuramente in patria. Che è bellissimo, naturalmente, ma per una grande amante dei viaggi all'estero come me, è un po' una sofferenza.   
> Il lockdown mi ha ispirata molto a viaggiare con la mente, con la scrittura, e ne è venuta fuori una long Drarry di otto capitoli ambientata una terra a me davvero molto cara.   
> Provate un po' ad indovinare quale sarà la meta :) vi do tre indizi: musica; verde; birra.  
> Si accettano scommesse!  
> Allora, che dite, vi va di fare un bel viaggio insieme a Harry e Draco? L'appuntamento per la partenza è domenica prossima. Non mancate! 
> 
> Grazie davvero a chi ha seguito questa serie, a chi ha commentato e chi è rimasto con me durante questi mesi. E un grazie in anticipo a chi continuerà a seguirmi nelle mie follie. Siete preziosissimi! Un bacio,  
> Eevaa


End file.
